joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mii
Note: 'Since miis will no longer exist in a few days or so i thought i would make a profile for the mii to tribute of what a great meme it has become Summary The mii is a avatar used is several nintendo video games and mobile apps miis were firs put on the wii which was later put to the nintendo switch 3DS and wii U and various non-nintendo devices. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C ' 'Name: '''Mii '''Origin: '''Nintendo '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Mii '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Weapon Mastery,Fire Manipulation,Water Manipulation,Sand Manipulation,Ice Manipulation,Explosion Manipulation,Size Manipulation,Plant Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation,Darkness Manipulation,Light Manipulation,Sleep Manipulation,Resistance To Empathic Manipulation,Enhanced Senses,Status Effect Inducement,Resurrection,Summoning,Healing,Smite,Regeneration (Low-Mid),Statistics Amplification,Broadway Force,Can Harm Intangible Beings,Poison Manipulation,Sound Manipulation,Energy Projection,Homing Attacks,Flight,Air Manipulation,Martial Arts '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(Fought something that was a size of a building) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Faster than gannon) 'Massively Hypersonic '(Summons cloud-to-ground lightning around your opponent) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Level ' '''Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Boxing gloves,Baseball bat,Golf club,Frying pans,Etc '''Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: '''Can be clumsy '''Feats: ' * Defeated the Dark Lord, who was going to steal the faces of everyone on Earth and put them onto monsters * Mastered almost every single sport on the planet * Killed Ganon on several occasions * Defeated Kraid, who is the size of a large building, with Samus’s suit * Brought peace to universes made to copy popular universes such as Zelda, Metroid, and Pikmin * Knows everything there is to know about Wuhu Island as well as defended it from an army of invading Miis * Successfully saved the king of Miis and both his children * Conquered the world twice * Returned thousands of people's faces to their owners '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jump Slash: You leap into the air, and slice down to string the enemy from above. Does roughly 1.4x your usual damage. * Proud Protector: You will massively boost your Durability and absorb all the damage your allies would have taken. * Snap Out of It: If a friend is being subjected to Empathic Manipulation, you will automatically bring them back to their senses. * Spin Slash: You spin in a circle, hitting every enemy in your way. * Booby Trap: You place a trap made of invisible electricity to interrupt and counter an enemy's attack. * Pilfer: You have an optimal chance of stealing something food-related from your opponent. * Backflip: Will sometimes automatically dodge an enemy's physical attacks. * Whirlwind Blades: Drastically increases your speed, allowing you to blitz enemies that could potentially outspeed you. * Sneak Attack: Turn invisible and reappear behind the enemy to hit them for double the damage. * Fire: Causes your enemy to magically burst into flames. * Lightning: Summons cloud-to-ground lightning to hit a foe and 2 people next to him. * Sleep Tight: Causes a friend to fall asleep, recovering their health as they sleep. * Explosion: Causes an explosion, which always hits every single opponent you're fighting and never one of your own. * Enlarge Weapon: Temporarily makes a weapon really big, causing a massive attack boost. * Mega Fire: Hits an enemy with a searing flame similar to Fire, but much stronger. * Mega Lightning: Hits an enemy and 2 people next to them with an attack similar to Lightning, but much stronger. * Cure: Restores someone's health. * Calm: Removes Empathic Manipulation from every single friend you have. * Resurrection: Brings a friend back from the dead. * Righteous Anger: Kills an enemy through the power of absolute justice, can be dodged. * Mega Cure: Restores a great amount of health. * Panacea: Restores health to the entire party. * Show Off: Does extra damage to enemies to impress a friend. * Warning: Gives a friend a chance to automatically dodge an attack. * Praise: Compliments a friend to increase their stats. * Lend a Hand: Boosts the power of their friend's attack. * Get Well Soon: If a friend is in the Safe Spot, you can speed up their healing by visiting them. * Charity: If a friend has no items, they can use yours. * Avenge: If a friend is killed, you will hit the opponent with a massive blow. * Sacrifice: If a friend if going to be hurt, you can take damage instead of them. * Pincer: You and a friend attack from 2 sides and deal great damage to an enemy. * Lend a Hand II: Increase the chance and effect of Lend a Hand. * Share: Use a healing item on both you and a friend. * Last Wish: If you die, a friend is fully healed and given a critical hit to use. * Avenge II: If a friend is killed, you will hit the enemy with an even stronger attack. * Resurgence: You will come back from the dead if a friend is killed. * Pincer II: Increases the chance and effect of the Pincer attack. * Warning II: Increases the chance of a friend dodging an attack after a warning. * Get Well Soon II: Increases the chance and effect of speeding up recovery in the Safe Spot. * Show Off II: Impress a friend even further by doing even more damage to an opponent. * Avenge III: If a friend is killed, you will kill the enemy. * HP Sprinkles: Each Sprinkle heals 1 HP from an injured person, You can have many hundreds of HP Sprinkles and can heal yourself fully multiple times over by the endgame. * MP Sprinkles: Each Sprinkle gives a person 1 MP, which is what people use to cast magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Amiibo Category:Tier 8